Harry Potter and the Tsuki no Hime
by smfandonja
Summary: Harry PotterSailor MoonDragon Ball Z crossover; Harry has to deal with even more magical problems than before including the influence of a certain blonde at the school Written after GOF, and before OOP
1. A New Beginning

Chapter one

Crash, Boom, Bang

Pitter patter pitter patter

These are the sounds Harry Potter woke up to on the morning of July 31, 2000. The fifteen-year-old boy had been fast asleep after finishing his homework. Harry looked around and realized it was 1:00 in the morning on his birthday and that there was a thunderstorm. As Harry looked around he saw several things that others would have been shocked to see, the black robes that looked liked kimonos, parchment, quills, an owls cage a book with pictures that moved, a bowl like object, and a stick. the robes were his uniform, the owl cage belonged to him and was usually occupied by a large snowy white owl named Hedwig, the book Quidditch Through the Ages, the cauldron and his wand. Harry owned these because he's a wizard. Harry looked out the window and saw three owls flying to his window he gratefully opened the window and recognized Hedwig, she had two letters for him one was from Ron the other Hermione 

_Harry,_

_Hi I hope your okay. I am a bit annoyed with Percy cause he keeps gloating to me about how he was promoted. I asked Dad and he said you could come over tomorrow. By the way Happy Birthday._

_                                                                        Ron  _

The next letter said

_Harry,_

_Hi and Happy Birthday. By the way I am a prefect. I got the letter yesterday hope the Dursleys aren't treating you badly. Ron said he will be bringing you to his house tomorrow._

_                                                                                    Hermione_

Harry looked at the next owl this one had one letter. Harry opened it and realized it was from his godfather.

_             Harry_

_Hi, I am fine so don't worry. Happy Birthday. I should be at the Weasleys when you get there. So I hope you come soon._

                        Sirius 

Harry glanced at the last owl, who waited patiently for him, and saw the two letters with it. One was from Hagrid and the other from Hogwarts.

_            Harry,_

_I hope yer okay with those muggles, by the way I sent some rock cakes but they fell and were pretty mussed up. Happy Birthday._

_            Hagrid_

Harry picked up the letter from Hogwarts and figured it was his book list.

            _Harry Potter,_

_Due to recent developments you will be going to the Weasley house for the summer from now on by the way we sent the school list with this letter_

_            Minerva McGonagall_

_            Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked at his list.

Fifth years will require;

Dress robes

Books

            Standard Book of Spells Grade 5

            Advanced Transfiguration

            Protect Yourself: A Guide to Surviving the Dark Arts

            Divination: A Guide to Prophecys

Harry looked from the letter and thought _Yes no more Dursleys, though why do I need a guide to prophecys, their all fake anyway_

Then Harry decided to go to bed.

A/N what do you think? Wrote this a while ago, already have five coming on six chapters written. First Harry Potter fic I every actually wrote down ( have another one two but I'll get that up some other time).

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z


	2. The Dream

Notes to reviewers I only have one to respond to really.

Moon: I AM NOT PUTTING USAGI/SIRIUS TOGETHER USAGI WILL BE WITH MAMORU. YOU HENTAI SHE IS ALMOST HALF SIRIUS'S AGE. THAT COMMENT DISTURBS ME. Put please continue to read this as it will be good I promise.

Oh and also from now on any review without constructive criticism will be ignored ( I will be doing this for every chapter though not necessarily to all reviews).

Chapter Two: The Dream

Harry looked around. He saw a tall woman with silver hair and a strange wand that had the shape of a crescent moon attached to a rod like shape. She had a crescent moon on her forehead and the strangest hairdo Harry had ever seen. It looked like two buns on the side of her head and pigtails coming out of each bun. After looking at her Harry looked at the man standing in front of her. He looked equally strange to Harry as the woman had. He was a rather short man with white hair and he was wearing a white suit and a lot of what looked like tassels across his shirt in a line. The strangest part of his appearance was a golden horn that was at the top of his head. The man was reading a book. The woman looked like she was deep in thought. Then she said "Helios" the man looked up and said.

"Yes, Serenity"

"Train your replacement in one-thousand years"

"Why not sooner Serenity"

"Because Helios that is how it has always been done"

"Okay, Queen Serenity" There was a pause.

"Serenity, what is he like"

" He is the heir of Gryffindor and when you find him he will be at Hogwarts."

"I heard that he will be a saiyan."

"Yes he will be, part saiyan"

"How much so?"

"One-eighth"

"Oh, What is his name?"

"His name is …" Harry could not hear the last part. He wondered why because they didn't lower their voices. And then he heard something.

Harry woke up and realized everything was a dream. He hoped that that hadn't happened 'cause the last thing he needs is to have even more prophetic dreams. Besides people just don't have horns. _What is a saiyan? The only part that was familiar was the part about Hogwarts and Gryffindor. I'll ask Hermione later as long as she doesn't freak out; well I better go to sleep._ And then he went back to sleep.

A/N well sorry that was short but I only wanted the dream part in here. Please review for me.

smfandonja


End file.
